Game Grumps Love Story
by Halowriter8785
Summary: Arin tried to marry jon. Jon left. Arin's depressed and in pain he had given himself to Jon for so long how can he love again?And then Daniel S. Bang comes into frame...
1. Chapter 1

A/N=~  
~also im sure you guys could have figured this out but  
just for reference this =* means there's some emotion  
or thought from a character just to let you know~  
~Hello everyone I am Halowriter  
and welcome to MY THIRD STORY a holy shit amazing  
writer of fanfiction I've created by myself  
now before I begin ANNIHILATING YOUR FACE WITH  
WORDS I'd like to say I dont own the rights to  
any of the charachters portrayed in this story  
Like Arin or Jontron or the new not-so-grump...  
Danny...But it is parody  
So according to the exact text of the law  
THE FAIR USE OF A COPYRIGHTED WORK INCLUDING SUCH  
USE BY REPRODUCTION OR PHOTO RECORDS OR BY ANY OTHER FUCKING  
MEANS SPECIFIED BY THAT SECTION FOR SHIT LIKE CRITICISM  
COMMENT TEACHING SCHOLARSHIP THERE'S NOT A DAMN INFRINGEMENT OF  
COPYRIGHT  
I guess what I'm saying Game Grumps,I love you guys thanks  
for not suing me  
NOW LETS COMMENCE THE STORY~  
~Sorry guys I had to pay homage to the grumps somehow  
before I make a story about them being gay together  
also yes that's exactly what this is Suzy is out of the picture  
and every not-so-grumps is Arin's lover so if you aren't into boy x boy  
or if you aren't the grumps reading to see how I portrayed you in this story  
or you don't like the grumps then you aren't gonna like this  
hopefully I'll be able to daily uploads But don't be surprised if I don't  
here is the not so awaited version of the Game Grumps

Also this is gonna get depressing so there's that~

Arin's perspective Btw~

I begin in the therapists office by telling him what brought me here.  
"Me and my ex lover Jon were setting on the couch recording  
for our show we ended the episode and on our way out *tears and sniffles*  
on our way out I stopped him to pop the question that's when he decided  
to pack his things up and leave without telling me why."

He responds  
"So he never said why he left?"  
and hands me a box of tissues.  
"No he never said why he just left"  
"Well sir it must have not been meant to be"  
"But what about our channel we built it together  
he was my comedic backup he helped choose the games  
he was...my everything"  
"I'm sure if you just look you'll find someone  
else to fit into his absence who's better"  
"I'd like to see someone who can replace Jon  
in the eyes of our viewers and with me as well"  
"He's out there you just have to look"  
The rest of the hour was spent with me talking  
about Jon and other things that happen in a therapy  
much better having talked about everything  
that has taken up everything in my mind for the past two  
days I leave the therapists office get in my car and head to the  
store remembering I need more unhealthy food to overeat on.  
As I walk in my nose is assailed with a scent that I love.  
I track it down to a really cute guy with curly brown hair  
who is skinny and tall and wearing a blue spandex outfit with  
what appeared to be a Captain America symbol on the front and  
platform boots holding a gallon jug of milk checking the date.  
This is who I need for my channel.  
If he can happily shop in that type of outfit he must be crazy  
or hilarious either way I must speak to him.  
I walk up tap him on the shoulder and say  
"Hi I'm Arin Hanson"  
with my arm outstretched for a handshake.  
He grabs my hand saying  
"Hi I'm Danny Sexbang do I know you? I feel like  
I've heard your beautiful voice somewhere else or  
something"  
"Well I have a litte youtube channel called Game Grumps  
maybe you've heard of it?"  
"Of course I have how with all my coolness could I have never  
heard of such an awesome youtube channel where's Jon?"  
I nearly faint from how cool he is and from the  
fact that he mentioned Jon.  
I feel arms holding me up from falling.  
"Are You ok?"  
The light passsing through the mans awesomely curly hair  
his scent filling my nose from the closeness of his chest  
He stands me back up.  
"Yes I think I'll be fine thank you your awesomeness"  
He chuckles "Sorry this is all just a costume and such I  
just came from shooting a music video for my channel with my  
ex keyboard player and lover Ninja Brian."  
"Oh I'm sorry what happened"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you this?"  
"Well we could talk about it over dinner tonight"  
"That sounds lovely"  
A stir of happiness and warmth I hadn't felt for Jon stirred inside of me except  
for the few times we ate Tacobell together.  
"I'll be seeing you at Applebee's lets say 6:00"  
"You know with all my awesomeness I wont show up until  
6:30"  
We both laugh like crazy in the middle of the store with people  
staring at him in his costume and both of us laughing like crazy people.  
"Alright I'll see you at 6:30 your awesomeness"  
I grab what I need quickly and head out of the store happiness  
filling every step I throw the bags in my car and jump in.  
I head back home throw off all my clothes and hop in the  
shower I get out put on the best clothes I can find  
black skinny jeans and a red T-shirt.  
I spray on some of my inferior cologne and sit down to play some  
Nes to wait for that magic time 6:30 to roll around.  
Two and a half hours later I'm out the door on my way  
to a date with another Youtuber and potential  
soulmate.*I wonder with all his awesomeness if he feels  
the same*  
Before I could finish my thought I was in Applebee's getting seated  
in front of the man I had been thinking about since I left the grocery  
store earlier.  
This time he was in more normal clothes a blue T-shirt and black  
skinny jeans.  
We ordered food with water and we sat and talked about our lost lovers  
and Youtube channels.  
Danny started talking about Brian who had left him earlier that day.  
"Me and Bry fell on hard times with each other he just wasn't the same  
the way he was when I first met him at least then he proved  
how different he was from when we first left he grabbed his ninja costume  
and his keyboard and left"  
"I felt the same way about Jon"  
Silence fell over our table as we both thought about the same things.  
The men we knew and loved were gone.  
We both look up catching each others eyes.  
Danny grabbed my hand and squeezed it rubbing his thumb  
over my relaxed knuckles his touch feels amazing.  
As were staring into each others eyes glimmers from the above  
lighting shining down nothing else was there it was just us  
sitting in silence just me and Dan at Applebee's  
it was magical.  
The magical silence and hand holding was broken when food and drink entered our view of  
each others eyes.  
After dinner we walk out of Applebee's holding hands and making our way back to the car.  
As we get to the car Dan stops pulls me to his face.  
Holding me close we just gaze an unbreakable gaze at each other.  
I move in for the kiss Dan accepts the offer and we stand kissing passionately  
for what seems like an eternity.  
I need Him for the show he is the one.  
It felt like the fireworks everyone talks about but can't explain.  
If this man isn't the man for me He damn sure is close.  
I pull away wishing I could've stayed in that moment forever.  
"So uhh where are you going?"  
I said trying not to be as awkward as possible but failing miserably.  
"Your place tonight"  
With a wink and a grin I guess I have a house guest tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

~Ok so things get better here ;)~  
WARNING BOY X BOY if you aren't into it leave now

We arrive at my house knots in my stomach at the  
thought of getting in bed with this man I've known  
for less than a I felt like I had known  
him for a lot longer than that maybe since I was born.  
Maybe longer...

I unlocked the door to my house and let him in first.  
"Such a gentlemen"  
He says half jokingly half serious  
I say  
"I try to be polite to hot guys."  
"Ooh polite and flirty I like it"  
This time I wasn't letting him get the  
upper hand.  
I push him onto the dining table locking him in a kiss  
tangling my hand in his beautiful curly hair.  
He grabs my pelvis pulling me closer.  
Close enough to feel a boner pressing against his pants.  
Admittedly I wasn't far behind with a half chub.  
He pulls away for just a moment.  
"How far are we taking this?"  
Instead of letting words answer I let instinct do my talking.  
I moved my lips to his neck making him bite his lip and  
hold in light gasps.  
"I'll take that as we're taking this farther"  
I tear his shirt off revealing his amazing bod.  
"Don't worry I'll replace it"  
"Or I could pay you back"  
As he rips my shirt off.  
"Fair"  
He takes control of the situation as he grabs and pushes me onto the  
table and starts biting my ear and neck.  
Gasps attempt to escape my mouth but I hold them back.  
He moves tantalizingly slowly towards my now full chub.  
Kissing slowly down my chest,down my touch of his lips  
feels like electric going straight up my spine.  
He unzips my pants with his teeth and out flops my unsheathed boner.  
He wraps his lips around it making a slow pace.  
Moans are audible from me now as he speeds up.  
He stops and comes up and kisses me.  
He says  
"Me next"  
I follow the same pattern he did to me.  
I say to him after the kiss  
"Maybe bedroom?"  
He says  
"No,right here right now"  
With that he bent me over the table slapping my ass,I moan.  
He inserts the entirety of himself into me slowly and gently.  
Then he begins very slowly back and forth,then he quickens,  
moans and groans are loud from both of moans loudly  
and comes.  
Breathing heavily he says  
"Did you finish?"  
I say  
"No but it was lovely"  
He said  
"Come here"  
He turns me over and wraps his lips back around  
my boner.  
He puts a finger in my ass and starts moving fast.  
Moans from me are loud and the focus was all on me at that point.  
Up until now its been bliss.  
But now its moving into ecstasy.  
I moan and come in his mouth.  
He swallows and I fall to the ground exausted from pleasure.  
He grabs my hand and helps me to my feet.  
"Let me help you to bed"  
I say  
"Ok"  
We Walk up to my bedroom.  
I flop on the bed and he flops down next to me.  
I grab him and pull him close.  
I can never let this man go.  
We pass out spooning.  
I wake up in his awesome arms sunlight glowing down  
on our fully naked bodies.  
His beautiful eyes open staring straight into mine.  
We stare at each other in silence with small smiles on each  
others faces.  
I say breaking the amazing silence of morning  
"Breakfast and coffee?"  
He respnds smoothly  
"Yes please sir"  
We get out of bed, I toss him one of my shirts  
and a pair of underwear we get dressed and head downstairs to  
see the mess we had made the night before.  
He starts trying to clean up and I say  
"Don't worry about it I'll get that later"  
He responds saying  
"No I've got it just get started on that coffee"  
I follow orders and begin making some coffee.  
He gets everything cleaned up and sets out plates and  
silverware opens the fridge gets out turkey bacon and eggs.  
I rummage through the cabinets find pans and start cooking.  
I serve eggs and coffee to my new love interest and potential  
partner for the grumps.  
I start off talking about my channel  
"I'm glad me and Jon had an extra couple days  
worth of footage saved up."  
"How much do you have left?"  
"Today is probably the last day I have  
off then I'm going to have to figure  
something out."  
With a mouthful of eggs he responds immediately  
"I could help you with some recordings today if you  
need"  
"I would really appreciate it"  
"Let's finish this up and get to it"


End file.
